


Youth

by bastardogs



Series: Seasonal days [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor and RK900 are Twins, Fluff and Humor, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human North (Detroit: Become Human), Light Angst, M/M, North and Connor have a bromance cuz yeah, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, markus and simon are clearly pining for each other, simon and daniel are twins too, wait maybe not so light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardogs/pseuds/bastardogs
Summary: Markus recently discovered his feelings for Simon, who should he talk about it?OrBasically human AU where Markus is gay af for Simon, North and Connor try to help. Reading the first part is not necessary.





	1. 1

Markus enjoyed playing with Simon. Accompany him wherever he'd go and help him in whatever he had trouble with. He considered him his best friend, a warm feeling settled in his chest whenever he was by his side. Markus didn't knew what that feeling was at 10 years old, but he liked it.

What he didn't understand was Simon's twin brother behaviour.

Daniel would treat him rudely whenever he went to Simon's house, closing the door on his face only to see Simon a moment later opening the door with an apologetic look and Daniel running upstairs.

Years later, when Markus turned 14 years old, he started to notice that his feelings towards his best friend were more... romantic. Markus didn't know how to deal with it, it scared him the idea of confessing and ruining their friendship. He still needed to tell someone at least.

So he called his sidekick.

North looked at him with a knowing smile when told, she seemed to have anticipated this.

"If you want, I can tell him for you," she suggested, taking a small bite of her muffin. They were outside of a caffe, sitting in the pavement. Both of them were enjoying the autumn cold while watching a few car pass in front of them.

"Ugh... No. Thanks, but... I want to do it myself," he said. Although, just thinking about doing it made him feel an annoying pressure in his chest. What if Simon rejected him?

North seemed to have noticed his inner turmoil, rolling her eyes. "Don't be pessimistic, I'm pretty sure everything will turn out just fine."

Before he could voice his doubts, they saw... Richard? Coming towards them in his bike. He was sure it was Richard though, only him used that white and blue jacket.

"Hey, Richard?" Markus waved. North nodded at him, too busy eating her muffin.

"Uh, no. Connor," he said with an awkward smile.

"Oh shit, sorry!" Markus apologized with wide eyes. North laughed beside him.

Connor shrugged. "It happens, no need to apologize," he got off of the bike, leaving it on the ground. "I borrowed my brother's jacket because I couldn't find mine," he explained. "I'll be right be back." Connor dissappeared inside of the caffe.

"...You should tell Connor, he's also our friend."

Markus looks back at her and blinks, tilting his head. "I guess? But he's also Daniel's friend, which, he absolutely hates me."

"Yeah, but," she clenches the muffin's wrapper softly, thinking. "He _may_  be Daniel's friend, but Connor won't tell him something like that without your permission. We've known him for years, he's not a snitch."

Markus doesn't answer, but North is right. Connor wouldn't go and tell everyone about his feelings towards Simon.

They wait for a few moments, North fidgeting with the muffin's wrapper distractedly and Markus thinking of several ways to tell Connor about his stupid teenager crush.

Neither of them noticed when Connor sat right next to Markus. "Why do you two look like you're in a musical video?" He asked, making both of them jump. North cursed under her breath something about the twins being so sneaky all the time, he barely listened to her.

Markus turned to Connor, who was holding a small cup with both hands. "What did you order?" He asked, knowing that he was drifting away from the main objective.

"Hot chocolate," he said simply, enjoying the warmth radiating from the cup.

North nudged his elbow, gesturing to Connor with her head. Right, he needed to tell him.

"So, we need to talk," was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Markus cringed, he sounded like he was about to start a fight.

Connor raised an eyebrow slowly, looking at him with worried eyes. "About what?"

Markus sighed, it was now or never.

"IhaveacrushonSimon", he mumbled, avoiding Connor's look.

Connor looked at him confused, North shook her head exasperated.

"...What?"

"He's trying to tell you that he has a crush on our dearest friend, Simon." North said loudly before Markus could repeat. Connor looked amused at the news.

"North!" Markus straightened, looking around as if Simon would come out all of a sudden.

"What? I just helped."

Markus rolled his eyes. He turned to face Connor, who was chewing his lip and looking at the ground now. A thoughtful expression adorned his face.

"Connor?" Markus said, an edge of anxiety on his voice.

Connor raised his head, blinking slowly. "I... thought I shouldn't be worried..." his muscles thightened, tapping the cup with his fingers rythmically.

North and Markus looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Daniel." Connor said in a small voice. "I know you're not in the best terms with him so I'm afraid that it will worse things between you two..."

This time, Markus gave a long, exasperated sigh while rubbing both of his hands over his face. "I wonder why he hates me so fucking much..." he whined, voice muffled behind his palms.

"As far as I know, you didn't do anything bad to him," North retorted, frowning.

Connor shaked his head no. "Daniel doesn't hate you."

Markus looks at him behind his fingers. "Oh yeah?", he says bitterly, clearly not believing it. It flies over Connor's head though.

"Yeah, he doesn't." Connor takes a sip of his hot chocolate beforw continuing. "Actually, I understand how he feels in a small way."

This gets Markus and North attention. Connor didn't liked revealing a lot of stuff about him, but he seemed like he was about to. North gestured at him to explain.

Connor took out a quarter coin from his pocket, eyeing it with a lost look and leaving the cup between him and Markus. Both of them had seen him fidget a lot of times with it, North thought it was a good idea to prank him one day into hiding it when they were 11 years old. That day everyone saw how distressed and panicky Connor looked and how _angry_  Richard was, ready to snap at whoever stole the coin. North returned it, feeling guilty for making Connor sad. She received a scold from Hank and Cole even.

"I used to rely on my brother a lot before we came here," he started in a small voice. "I...I won't tell you guys the whole story, but when Richie met Gavin, I felt like I wasn't needed anymore."

Markus put a reassuring hand on Connor's back, they all knew little bits of pieces from the twins past, from before they met.

"I think Daniel feels like that, but he never told Simon or anyone about it," he continued, now starting to make tricks with the coin looking at nowhere in particular. "He's also bad at communicating his feelings so..." Connor shrugged.

He didn't say anything more after that, making an awkward silence stretched between them. Connor now looked regretful about talking at all, closing off on himself while fidgeting with the coin nervously. Markus patted his back.

"Thanks for telling us," he said with a smile. Connor returned it slightly.

"Although, uh," Connor mumbled, "I'm not Daniel, he has a whole different expierence than me."

Markus nodded, "It was never my intention to make Daniel feel that way though."

"But it happened," North suddenly joined. "There's nothing you can do about it."

An idea popped into his mind, his lips curling up into a determined smile. "There is, actually. North," he turned to her, "you can help me confess. Write a poem or something, you know!" Markus took out his phone and opened Daniel's contact. "And you, Connor, will help me become better friends with Daniel."

Connor stared at him, brows furrowed. "Why me?"

"Because Daniel trusts you," he answered as if it was obvious. "You're like, his best friend right?"

Connor nodded vaguely. "I- yeah. Yeah I am." It surprised Markus how his friend had to stop to think about that, he'd have to ask about it later.

"Great! So if everything goes okay, then when Simon and I get together, he'll will no longer be mad at me."

"Implying that you'll be with Simon," North wiggled her eyebrows teasingly, clearly the feels talk forgotten. Markus felt his cheek warm up, giving her a glare that said _"not now_."

Connor wasn't as excited as Markus and North looked. He actually kind of felt afraid, afraid of worsening things out. He kept those thoughts to himself, choosing to not voice them out.

"Nice!" Markus threw a fist into the air. "Let's start today!" He stood up abruptly, knocking down Connor's hot chocolate with his shoe, forgetting it was there. "Oh no."

North barked a laugh when Connor also stood, a shocked expression in his face and sadly staring at the spilled drink.

"F," was the only thing North said between gasps of air while Markus apologized frantically.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus doesn't have a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao took me a while but school started and its almost my last year so i have a shit ton of work but here it is!  
> Also i didnt know what last name to give North so i gave her the actress last name.

"What if you confess in halloween? If Simon returns your feelings then your anniversary will be every October 31st and that's would be pretty dope," North whispered to Markus while writing her idea down. They were currently in the school's lab, ignoring the teacher's instructions and writing down ideas of how to confess instead of notes.

Markus shrugged. "I guess that would be cool, It'll be also hard to forget," he whispered back with a faint blush that hasn't dissappeared since the class started.

"I heard Gavin is going to make a party in his house that day, we could all go together and you confess there," she randomly poured a chemical inside their mix when the teacher looked at them. Markus was pretty sure they'll fail this class someday.

"We could go, but Simon isn't a big fan of parties..." he said after the teacher payed them no mind. "I can ask him."

"If he doesn't want to, I'll come there with the others and say that we're ready to go."

"We shouldn't force him," Markus looked at her, frowning slightly.

North shrugged with her right shoulder. "It's a special occasion."

"Ms. Kelly? Mr. Manfred?" They both turned rapidly at the teacher's voice, startled. "If you two are too busy talking to each other, that means you already know how to finish this experiment. Care to tell us how to proceed?" The teacher said with an raised eyebrow. Markus grimaced while North only managed to stay with her mouth open, not saying anything.

After what a few moments, North slowly tried to finish with the experiment with everyone's eyes on them. Markus tried to help her, but it didn't take long for the project to backfire.

North withdrew her hand just in time, but Markus wasn't so fast. The experiment exploded, he felt a sharp wave of pain from his hand. North gasped.

" _Fuck!_ " he exclaimed, stumbling backwards while holding his injured hand with the other. The teacher walked towards them hurriedly, not even bothering to scold him for cursing.

"You could've just told me you didn't know!" The teacher inspected Markus hand, a worried look in his face. "Let's go to the infirmary, fast."

North seemed to be pulled out of her thoughts, wide eyes full of concern and shock. "I- Im going too."

×××

Markus sat in the principal's office, waiting bitterly for his brother to come get him. The injury was minor, a first degree burn, but it will make it difficult to write with it for a while so they decided to send him home early.

When Leo appeared, he didn't bother to even glanze at his direction at first. He signed him out fast, and without looking at him started to make his way out of the office. Markus gave a heavy sigh, standing up and following his brother close behind.

Markus hasn't seen Leo since he moved away last year. His father wasn't available to come get him at the moment, so he had to spat Leo's phone number with the hope that he hasn't changed it.

Once they were out of the school and seated in Leo's old car, was then that his brother decided to talk.

"How the fuck did you get that burn?" He asked, turning on the car.

Markus shrugged, not faced by his brother's sharp tone. "Science experiment turned wrong."

He didn't elaborate further, and Leo didn't really care.

"There's no way I'm leaving you right in front of Carl's house, so I'm dropping you off near there." Leo said, brows furrowed and looking clearly annoyed.

A pang of anger in his chest made him turn around and look at Leo with a furious glare.

"He's your father too, don't call him Carl as if he's a stranger," he snapped angrily, fully aware of how dangerous it could be if Leo grew agitated and made the car crash.

"I don't care about him or you. There's a reason I moved out of the house as soon as I turned eighteen so if you don't want to figure it out then _zip it_." Leo snapped back, his knuckles turning white at how firmly he was gripping the wheel

Markus narrowed his eyes. "What reason? You think I don't know about you using our dad's money for drugs instead of using it for college?."

The car screeched into a halt abruptly, making Markus raise from his seat barely if it weren't for the seat belt. He took this too far.

Markus ended up walking the rest of the way home after Leo yelled at him for what felt like hours and decided to just drop him off of the car and drive away. He felt a heavy pressure on his chest again, not the kind that he felt when thinking of Simon's reaction to his love confession. It was the depressed kind he felt when he used to live together with Leo.

He hoped that his brother behaviour would change back to normal, like when Markus was just a kid and Leo would play with him and always having his back. When he used to look up at Leo with admiration in his eyes and not with anger and sadness.

That flicker of hope in his chest wasn't completely gone yet, at least.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took too long but i was busy with school oof  
> this chapter will be in Connor's pov, sorry if he seems kinda ooc??? i tried  
> anyway, enjoy!!

Connor was walking towards the school bathrooms when he saw North walking out of the nurse’s office. She looked kind of tense.

‘’Hey, North’’, she raised her head and stopped on her tracks. ‘’What are you doing outside of school hours?’’

‘’I could ask you the same,’’ she folded her arms. Connor was about to answer and show her his bathroom pass when she continued. ‘’Just kidding, uh… Markus had a bit of an accident in chemistry so I was making him company, he already went home though.’’

Connor frowned. ‘’Is he okay?’’

‘’Yeah, he will be. But it was scary, he injured his hand,’’ she ran her hand through her hair, looking a bit less tense.

Connor hummed, thinking that he should message Markus later. ‘’We should stop talking before a teacher thinks we’re skipping class.’’

She nodded and waved her hand in a goodbye manner while walking away. ‘’See you in lunch.’’

Before he could enter the bathroom though, North turned around and stopped him.

‘’Wait! I have a mission for you.’’

Connor flinched, although he immediately tried to calm his accelerated heart. He took in a sharp breath and turned towards North.

Judging by North’s concerned expression; it was obvious she noticed his flinch. ‘’What is it?’’ he said, hoping she wouldn’t address it.

‘’Uh, since the plan is still going, I want you to talk with Simon and try to discover if he has any feelings towards Markus too,’’ she explained.

 ‘’How will I do that?’’

 ‘’The hell if I know, talk to him but be discreet about it,’’ she shrugged. ‘’Okay now we gotta stop talking, see you later dude,’’ she turned around and walked hurriedly back to her class.

Sighing, he entered the bathroom. He was kind of having and internal panic attack and didn’t really listened to her, but now it hit him. How was he supposed to address the situation to Simon without giving anything away? He couldn’t approach him and be like, _‘’Hey do you like Markus? Like, romantically? It’s for science purposes.’’_ No! He’ll immediately know something was up.

He shook his head, deciding to think about that later, when the moment came.

 

 

 

He was searching for North in the cafeteria with lunch tray in hand when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

‘’Connor!’’

Turning around, he saw Josh and Simon walking towards him. Suddenly remembering the 'mission'North gave him, he started to feel anxious.

 _I shouldn’t have procrastinated this,_ he thought.

‘’Hi,’’ he said while his voice cracked.

Josh snorted at that while Simon simply smiled at him.

‘’We already found an empty table, let’s go,’’ Simon said.

‘’Oh, you two want to sit with me?’’

Josh and Simon looked at him funnily, ‘’what do you mean? We always sit together,’’ Simon said with a slight frown.

 _How could I’ve forget that?_ Connor thought anxiously.

‘’Oh, yeah,’’ was all he said.

‘’…Are you okay?’’ Josh asked him, with a tone of concern in his voice.

Hiding a deep breath and putting his everyday look face mask, he looked at Josh. ‘’I am, I’m just kind of distracted thinking about some projects I was assigned today,’’ he lied easily.

They seemed to buy that, since they dismissed it quickly and started to walk towards the empty table they were talking about.

''By the way, where's Daniel? I haven't seen him all day,'' Connor asked, remembering how he had a whole other objective about making him better friends with Markus, which left him feeling worried about how that will turn out.

''He's got a cold, but he will come back next monday. You can visit if you want,'' Simon told him while sitting and starting to eat his lunch.

He sat and put his lunch tray on the table. He could visit after school, but he was planning on going paintball with Richard and Cole that afternoon. 

''Maybe i'll visit tomorrow, if that's okay.''

Simon nodded, too busy chewing to answer verbally.

‘’Connor? Simon here wanted to talk to you about something actually,’’ Josh said while elbowing the blonde besides him. Connor noticed how Simon’s cheeks turned a slight pink. before choking on his food.

‘’Right, yeah, I- uh, wanted to talk to you,’’ Simon cleared his voice, looking at his lunch instead of the brown haired boy.

Silence started to stretch across the table while Connor started to wait in anticipation.

Josh rolled his eyes. ‘’Simon has a crush on Markus and wants to know how he feels about him,’’ he said at the same time Simon groaned loudly and covered his now red face with his hands.

Connor could not avoid his mouth opening in slight surprise, he wasn't expecting that.

‘’Why would you tell him that?! I was going to be super stealthy and sly about it!’’ Simon lightly punched Josh in the arm.

‘’What? You wouldn’t never get to it and Connor would be confused!’’

Simon sighed and looked at Connor directly. ‘’W-well?’’ he stuttered.

Connor forced himself to close his mouth. _Well, this was a turn of events. Mission… successful…?_

‘’Markus…’’ he started to wonder if he should say that Markus actually likes him back, ‘’thinks lots of stuff about you.’’

_I think I made it sound terrifying._

‘’I-I mean-‘’, he waved his hands anxiously to stop whatever Simon or Josh were going to say about that choice of words. ‘’Markus really cares about you, but I don’t think I’m in position to tell you about how Markus feels about you. I’m not him.’’

Simon looked thoughtful.

‘’I suppose you’re right. I'll need to talk to him.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I have like, this h u g e plot for this series even if it looks really smol and fluff at the moment so be prepared. If i fucked up something pls let me know bc my first language is not english♡♡♡ ~Limón.


End file.
